Puppet and Night Guard
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Marionette has no friends, no family. Nothing. But the Night Guard's curiosity gets the better of him and tells him to go to the Prize Corner... WARNING: Lemons appear randomly. Violence. Language. Gore if it fits. Bit of FoxyXMangle in here too.
1. Chapter 1

"So you want to hear one of your father's story's? One where me and your mother met?" Mark asked.

"Yes dad!" Jack sat down, cross-legged.

"Well sit back and get comfy. This is a long story." Marionette was sitting on Mark's lap before she hugged him and turning to Jack and opening her mouth.

*Mark's POV*

"And that's about it for my resume." I finished. The boss looked at me then held his hand out.

"You're hired. Welcome to the Fazbear Team." We shake and I stand up. I walk out and turn to exit before my curiousity got the better of me. Apparently, there was a new 'Prize Corner' and a new animatronic. I walked towards it and opened the door. A lone prize box was in the middle of the room. Shelves of plushies, rubber bands, posters and various other prizes were covering the walls. I walked to the box and opened it.

*Marionette's POV*

'It's so lonely in this box.' My only thoughts that circle my head. They always appear sooner or later. The word lonely used to describe two things. 1. I have no-one who visits me or pays me any mind. 2. I heard the others talk about something called 'sex'. I think it's where a male and a female express their love for each other physically. No-one has and probably never will do that for me. Suddenly, a noise from the top of my box. Someone is trying to open it. The lid comes off and a young males head peers inside. He stares at me and I stare. I look down and pay him no more heed. He whimpers and places a hand on my shoulder. I look back at him and a smile is on his face. I stand up. I am taller than he thought. I think I intimidated him as he steps back slightly. He quickly regains his composure.

"Hi." He looks into my eyes.

"H-Hello." I stutter. I've never been this close to someone.

"What's your name?" He grows a smile.

"M-M-Marionette. Who are you?" I tilt my head.

"Mark. Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand. I hesitate before slowly reaching out and grabbing his hand. A blush appears on my cheeks at the contact. We shake and he releases me. He opens his mouth but a noise sounds and I jump. Mark reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pho- something. "Sorry Marionette. I've gotta go. Can I see you tonight? Just look for me in the night guards office." He grins before turning away and walking out. He leaves and jogs to the front entrance. I grab the lid and close it. As I close it and sit back down in my box. I crack a smile.

"I made a friend." I talk to myself.

 **Basically, each chapter is going to be one night.**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Mark's POV*

*BEEP* *BEEP *BEE-*

"Ugh." I slap the top of my alarm. I stand up and wobble to my wardrobe. I slap on the guard's uniform and head downstairs. I throw some Kraves down my throat and down some Lucasade. I run out the door and open the door to my car. I put the keys in the ignition and kick the pedal. I set a path to the Pizzeria on my GPS.

*Marionette's POV*

I yawn. Where's the Guard? As of for a answer he opens the doors. I get up out my box and float towards him, A black mist following me. He smiles and beckons for me to follow him. He walks into his office and I sit on the table. There's a awkward silence.

"So what do you do with the kids?" He has a warm smile on his face.

"N-Nothing. The kids find me s-scar and c-creepy." A tear falls from my eyes. He wipes it off.

"You aren't creepy or scary. Kids just take a while to get to know you. That's all." He put his hand on my shoulder.

*Mark's POV*

'Bullshit! This animatronic is scary and creepy as fuck!' I thought but surpress it.

"T-Thank you." She smiles. Suddenly, a clang sounds in the hallway. I pick up my flashlight and turn it on. I point it down the hall. Toy Bonnie is standing there.

"Ah!" I fall out my chair and land on my side. "OW! Motherfucker." I clutch my ribs. Marionette floats next to me.

"Are you alright Mark?" She places her hand on my side. Right next to my hand.

"Yeah. Nothing's broke." I rub my side.

"Okay. Hold on." She glides over to Toy Bonnie. Marionette sounds pissed and T.B sounds scared. After about a minute, T.B walks away and Marionette flies back. "Hopefully Toy Bonnie tells the rest of them that you aren't to be harmed." She smiles at me.

"Thanks." I smile back. I pick up the tablet and check all the cams. Toy Bonnie is on stage polishing his guitar. Toy Freddy is doing God knows. Toy Chica is chatting with T.B.. The withered ones are obviously in the parts/services area. Balloon Boy is blowing up some more balloons in the Games area. Mangle is sitting on Foxy's lap. Apparently kissing. Marionette is sitting next to me clearly.

"Okay then." I think aloud.

"What?" She looks at the cams too and I tap the 'Kids Cove.' "Oh." She blushes profusely.

"Never knew that you lot could love one another." I scratch my chin. "Wait, can you guys love others that aren't animatronics?" I look at Marionette.

"Well... Yes we can love humans. We basically have any and all abilities of humans. Except the ability to have sex." She looks away at the last sentence.

"Kay. Good to know." I look back to the cams. Nothing out of the ordinary so I just put it back down on the table. The phone rings. "So now the guy remembers he has a job!" I pick it up.

*one extremely long and boring explanation later*

"Sounds like the biggest amount of bullshit I've ever heard." I slam the phone back on the table.

*Marionette's POV*

'Glad to know he doesn't think of us as murderers. Like everyone else.' I thought.

"How can you guys possibly hurt people? I mean, you could scare them. I learned that from Toy Bonnie, but you would never kill them." He looks into my eyes and I can tell he meant every word.

"Thank you Mark. Night guards usually run away after hearing that." I smirk and he returns the smirk. His phon- something goes again.

"No problem. Anyway looks like my shift is over. See ya tomorrow Marionette." He hugs me and blush harder than ever before.

"Your welcome. Please come back tomorrow." I hug him back. He let's go and is about to leave when he trips over the table and lands on me. We land on the floor. His face is centimetres away from mine. Our bodies are connected. Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, pelvis to pelvis. We both go a deep shade of red and he picks him self up quickly.

"S-See ya t-tomorrow." He stutters. He sounds so adorable when he is nervous.

"Y-Yeah. Tomorrow." I stumble over my words. He goes around me and heads to the front door. I sigh and float gently to back to my box. A booming laughter sounds from the end of the hall. Foxy runs up to me still chuckling slightly.

"Marionette's found herself a man!" He laughs again.

"How was your time with Mangle in Kid's Cove?" I smile. He stops laughing and goes a dark red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stutters.

"How was your kissing session? Enjoy it? Or ashamed to admit it?" My smile grows wider.

"D-Don't tell anyone." He appears saddened by my words.

"Don't bring this up and I won't. Bring it up and everyone will know." I giggle slightly and float back to my box. I step inside and close the lid. I have one thing on my mind.

What is this strange feeling?

*Mark's POV*

I'm breathing heavily. 'Did that seriously just happen?' I thought. I stop my car and step out. I lock it and open my door. I throw the keys on my night stand and turn on the T.V. A million things are racing through my head. But only one keeps appearing.

Do I love the Marionette?

 **Bit of contact in this one!**

 **ANYWAY you've been a great audience!**

 **Blowjob out!**


	3. The Diary: Chap 1

*?'s POV*

There's a new night guard. He signed up just now. I need to watch him.

He's greeting the marionette. Usually they run in fright but he is different. They are maintaining a normal conversation. Why does the marionette look happy?

The guard just left and the marionette is floating to her box. She's smiling.

It's the second day and he's back. Marionette is here to greet him. Why is she so friendly?

They are in the office. The night guard is checking the cams and chatting with marionette.

They saw Foxy and Mangle kissing. Is the marionette blushing?

The guard saw Toy Bonnie in the hall and fell off. Marionette got angry. She spoke to T.B and he walked away. She even protects him?

The phone guy has just told the guard what the animatronics do at night and he denied it to marionette who looks oddly relieved.

The bell has gone and the guard is leaving. He and marionette hugged but before they could leave, the guard tripped and got into a very compromising position.

The guard has left. Marionette is back in her box. I need to watch the guard.


	4. Chapter 3

Mark awoke and looked around sleepily. The T.V was still running and its took Mark's sleep-addled mind a few seconds to figure out that he'd fallen asleep on the sofa. He grumbled and looked at his clock. It read 7pm. So he had a few hours until work. He looked around half-assedly and spotted his phone next to the T.V remote. He got up and went to walk over to it, instead falling and hitting the ground after tipping on the shoe he'd taken off in his sleep.

His sleep-addled nerves hardly registered the pain and he got up and wondered over to it. He picked the phone up and sleepily began looking at a text he'd received. He didn't pay too much attention to it, just skimming it. He put his phone back down and stumbled over to his kitchen.

Mark slapped himself and put the kettle on for some tea. He grabbed the cleanest mug he could find and put a teabag inside it. He placed the mug beside the kettle and leant against the countertop.

A few minutes later, his kettle dinged and woke Mark from his daydream. Mark grabbed the kettle and poured hot water into the teabag and opened the fridge.

Mark swore. He didn't have any milk. He closed the fridge and grabbed the teabag out of the mug with his fingers. He threw the teabag somewhere quickly and exhaled through his teeth at the pain he felt from the heat. He put his finger in his mouth, wetted it with his saliva, and grabbed the hand!e of the mug.

Mark dragged himself over to the sofa, where the T.V was still on, blabbering about some guy they called 'Purple Guy' that broke out of jail. Mark watched passive!y.

 **Purple Guy's POV...**

I stared into Mark's living rooms, watching him. The news was talking my escape from the cops.

 _Kill.. Kill..._

 _He'll hurt them..._

 _Keep them safe from him..._

That's what they whisper. But I'm willing to give him a chance, since he keeps Marionette happy.

Watch yourself Mark, you're on thin ice.

 **Mark's POV...**

Mark felt he was being watched but he was only just fully waking up so he just shrugged it off as his nerves.

Mark continued to watch T.V for the remainder until his shift started at 12pm, or 00am.

 **Hours later...**

Mark's phone went off. He checked it and saw the it was 11:30pm. He got up from his sofa , put his cup of emptiness back into his kitchen, put his night guard outfit on, and left his apartment. He walked down the hallway and into the elevator. He pressed the down button and waited patiently for the lift to reach the bottom floor.

Finally, after a minute or two, the elevator doors opened and Mark walked out of the hotel, heading for his car.

He unlocked it, got inside and drove off for work.

 **At work...**

Mark parked his car. He got out, locked it and unlocked the pizzeria entrance. As he closed it, he locked it again.

The pizzeria looked like a kid-friendly zone at day, but at night, it became a whole nother dimension. The walls were painted grey with black and white stripes between two red lines. That was all the decoration the management put. The rest is bad drawings by children.

Honestly, at night, place looked creepy.

Strange stains littered the bottom of the walls and the lights seemed to flicker and die randomly.

Stepping into his office, Mark noticed that it was the only room at night to have constant lighting.

The room itself was much cleaner and bland. With only his desk, fan, chair and tablet as decorations but they served less as decorations and more as nessecities.

Mark sat down on the chair and pulled up his tablet, checking the cameras. He noticed that the music box was almost empty but he didn't bother recharging it.

Instead, he closed his tablet and looked into the hallway, activating his flashlight to see down it.

The Marionette was floating down, not bothering to hide herself. Mark waved at her and she shyly waved back.

The Marionette stopped and floated beside Mark, staring at me.

"Hello Marionette. Nice to see you again." Mark greeted. Marionette smiled at him.

"Hello to you too Mark. How was your day?" Marionette asked, hoping to make conversation.

"Eh, I'm mostly nocturnal now. I do things like shopping in the day but that's about it. My life has been dominated by this job now." Mark shrugged. "What about you Marionette?"

"Today was a quiet day. Some kids here and there but mostly everything has been quiet." Marionette explained. Mark nodded and checked the cameras. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Mark looked at the Marionette.

She looked exactly as she should. Her face, however, acted like a human. She had fully black, large eyes with a white dot that was about the size of a small orange. Her mouth moved perfectly like a humans whe she spoke.

As mark looked at her, she smiled with her mouth closed and looked at him with large white eyes. She sat cross-legged in the air with her hands on her lower leg about halfway to the foot.

Mark smiled back at her and checked the camera.

Strangely, Toy Bonnie seemed to be tapping the wall with great curiousity. As though something was there. Mark frowned.

"Marionette." The puppet perked up and looked at him. "Is there supposed to be anything in that wall?" Mark showed Marionette the camera. Marionette shook her head.

"Other than pipes and construction, no nothing should be there." She shrugged. Mark picked up his flashlight and waved for Marionette to follow him.

"I'm off to check it out." Mark began walking. Marionette floated beside him.

As the duo reached the wall, Toy Bonnie had peeled away most of the plaster on the wall.

"Hey Toy Bonnie." The animatronic turned around and looked at the night guard in curiousity. "Find anything in there?" Toy Bonnie looked back into the wall and removed the last of the plaster.

Mark was not prepared for what was inside.

Mark stared down at the mutilated face of a lady. It was covered in blood and her facial expressions showed great terror.

 **HOLY SHIT! I actually uploaded another chapter for this story!**

 **Miracle, nothing less.**


End file.
